


Only If the Shoe Fits

by BlackOrchid1995



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anastasia is a good sister, BAMF Cinderella, Cinderella father lives, Cinderella is done, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1995/pseuds/BlackOrchid1995
Summary: Cinderella is always kind until she wasn't. Her father said be kind Elizabeth or be nice Ellie. Her mother said be kind to your enemies until they give a reason not to be. Sometimes she forgot her mother's words maybe it was because she died when she was young she wasn't sure. But she has had had it her father is always away and her stepmother reads all of the mail so she can't tell him what his wife does. Ella is done being a doormat for her stepmother and her annoying daughter too. She will make them rethink how they treated her and still get her Happy Ever After.
Relationships: Anatasia/OC Male, Cinderella/Prince (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Once upon at time

As all fairytale story's go once upon a time in a faraway kingdom........ In this kingdom there was a merchant named Geoffrey and his beloved wife Elanor; many knew the merchant and his wife because of kindness and everyone loved them. The two dreamed of having a big family filled with children, but sadly this was not to be. They had a son but due to illness he died, one child was stillborn, and another a miscarriage. They had nearly given up, but many told them they were too young to give up so they tried again and were blessed with a beautiful daughter. They named her Elizabeth Grace Treman and she was their little princess.

Little Elizabeth or Ella as her mother called her; Ellie to her father grew up with whatever she wanted, but her parents made sure to teach her the value of these things and made sure not to spoil her. They taught her to be kind and generous. So for a while, little Elizabeth lived like a little princess in her own little castle, and to her; her parents were the King and Queen.

When Elizabeth was seven years old her mother began to get sick; by the time she was nine, her mother had died. Her Father lost some of his sparkles but lived on for his beautiful little girl whom he began to call Ella just like his wife. At 11 her father decided that she needed a mother and remarried. First Ella was excited she would have not only a mother but two sisters as well. Her stepmother's name was Alice she had long dark brown hair and a cold gaze that upon their first meeting Ella could have sworn turned cruel when she looked at her. Ella got along very well with the youngest of Alices girls Anastasia she was a pretty girl with a round face and red curly hair. Ella said she looked like a doll, but Drizella the oldest she didn't get along with she was also pretty she had brown hair and a cold face like her mother, and she was very mean she had stolen several of Ella's dolls and ribbons and once she even pushed Ella and Anastasia into the creek neither girl could swim and had it not been for her father hearing their screams they would have died. Alice said it was an accident and that made Drizella apologize she had been quite upset about that so it was no surprise when Ella woke the next day with her pretty blonde hair that was once to her waist now to her shoulders or poor Anastas ruby red curls hacked in different directions. Her father was not happy and spanked Drizella which caused an argument between him and his new wife. They knew who Alice preferred out of the three.

Things would get worse when every Geoffrey had to leave for work. He would return to Alice and Drizella in new dresses and his other two daughters in old dresses. Geoffrey wouldn't leave Alice because he feared for poor Anastasia, but it didn't pass his notice of how Alice treated Ella even worse. He told the girls to write him when he had to leave for long periods and this helped some, but the longer he was gone the worst things got Ella was made to cook and clean for her stepmother and many wouldn't even recognize her from all the dirt on her face. Alice and Drizella took to calling her Cinderella and boy did she hate it.

Through it all she remained kind and then her stepmother went too far she took her mother's locket from her and at that moment Ella had enough she had allowed her Stepmother and sister to do as they pleased for too long she was done being kind.


	2. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella wears her late mother's necklace t remember her by and the rarely takes it off. Her father has just left for a long trip and will go for at least five months longer if things don't go smoothly.

Ella awoke thinking one thing Father is leaving again. She hated for him to leave the moment he was far enough away Alice, as Ella refused to call her stepmother, would begin to reign terror on her and Anastasia. she at first didn't understand why Alice hated her own daughter so much until Anastasia explained how she was not actually her daughter but was the child her father had with another woman.

Flashback:

"I understand why Alice hates me the way she does, but why does she dislike you so much?" Ella had asked one day after their father's return from a trip to France the two had hidden up in Ella's room as not to hear the fight Alice and their father were having.

Anastasia had looked up and sighed "It's because even though Drizella is the eldest of us I am my father's only ligament child. You see Father was already married to my true mother Rachel she also had red hair. You see Alice was my mother's younger sister and she was quite spoiled. She had desired my father but he loved my mother not her so they married and Alice was furious. She had gotten my father heavily drunk and slept with him; from what I was told he was quite furious to find her there the next morning. She became pregnant with Drizella and tried to force my father to leave my mother for her, but he refused, later my mother had me and my father claimed me over Drizella. I still remember how everyone said it was odd that mother died in her sleep I still think Alice did it. And much like your father wanted you to have a mother my father wanted the same for me and decided since she already had my sister she would be the best option.

" Drizella has always been mean and her mother allows it. She wouldn't let Alice have the way she wanted the newest dresses for her and Drizella and for me to wear Drizella outgrown things a father wouldn't allow this. It was about a year before she married your father that my father was found in the stables a horse had gotten frightened and trampled him. I found it odd because father only went to the stables when she was preparing to leave he didn't have to go anywhere." She had explained. It was obvious Alice did what was needed to get her way. " What she never thought of was the fact father left everything to me it will all be mine when I am either married or when I turn seventeen. In the end, she still lost"

Flash Back end

Ella had found it frightening the very thought that she would try that with her father. Anastasia calmed her fear by telling her that the way her father was one of the best merchants and the fact that she knows he has a will is the only thing stopping her really. Alice had no idea where it was or if her father even had one, and as if that wasn't bad enough she had no idea where the will was. To add insult to injury she had already signed this will so if Ella's father were to die whatever he has written is finally and if Alice had to guess it gave everything to Ella just like Anastasia's father gave everything to her.

Ella shook the last of the sleep from herself and went to start breakfast. She had long since learned to get the meal started as not to hear Alice screaming Cinderella from the dining area. Anastasia came in later having already gone about opening the curtains in the house.

" Morning Ella," she said

" Morning Anastasia. Are they up yet"? she had asked.

" Lucky for us they are still sleeping," the redhead said with a laugh. It was no secreted that she and Anastasia didn't like their Stepmother, but at least they were still polite. The two cooked and cleaned with the servants of the house. They even got up with the servents and went to sleep when they did as well.

After breakfast, they continued to clean and work. They went to the village and picked up supplies and visited some of the shops. The day was going well until Drizella once again eyed Ella's locket. The locket had originally belonged to her mother and like all of her mother's things, it belonged to Ella.

" Mother I want Ella's locket," Drizella said as Ella passed her that evening. The locket was smooth polished silver in the shape of a heart with an iridescent stone in the center.

Alice looked over at Ella and once again was filled with hate. When she married Geoffrey yes she knew he had a child, but she did not expect to find a young girl with long silky blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and fully pouty lips. And to make it worse she got prettier as she aged and everyone simply loved her fair skin. She had hoped the only competition Drizella would have was Anastasia, the girl had was a redhead like her mother; her _late_ sister; with freckles and forest green eyes, and she too was simply beautiful more so than Drizella. With this thought in her head, Alice reached over and ripped the necklace from Ella's neck. She turned to hand it over to her beloved child and walked away.

What Alice didn't realize what no one realized that that had been it for Ella she could no longer stand this woman! The moment her father leaves she would let her spoiled brat do whatever she wanted she would take her things, ruin her things and she just got her hair to grow back after one of Drizella's fits of jealousy. Drizella was a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair and stunning blue eyes. But her mother had filled her with hate and spite; Ella would take no more from either of the two.

Before Drizella could walk away Ella snatched her wrist and promptly took back her locket. Drizella screeched. " **Mother!Mother! She took my locket to make her give it back**!" Alice turned to see a red face Ella glaring venomously at her.

" Give her that locket or your father will hear of this abominable behavior right this instant Elizabeth" she hissed

Ella stood tall with her shoulders back and head high."No" that simple word sent Alice into a tizzy.

" How dare you impertinent child you will do as I say"! She yelled stomping up to Ella. She had every intention to hit her, she couldn't stand this girl this perfect girl. The other servants and Anastasia had by now stopped to see what was happening

" You may be my father's wife but I am his daughter and you know the only reason you are still her is because of Anastasia. You wait till my father can not see your wickedness to be your true self and I have been kind for far too long that is over Alice. You will no longer frivolously spend my father's money on each of Drizella's every whim and desire. Nor will you treat me and Anastasia as servents and mistreat the servents that are here. You may tell father, but I highly doubt he will actually care." with that Ella turned and walked away she had never said anything like this before, but she couldn't bring herself to regret her words for she meant every single one. She had had enough. And there would be changes in this house she was the one in charge, not Alice and it is time she acted like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I am writing Cinderella's father is not that he just lets things slide its more of when he is home Alice does as she is supposed and treats all three girls equally but when she is gone she is cruel to Anastasia and Ella. 
> 
> Her is what I imagine the girls to look like:  
> Ella: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f6/10/1d/f6101d2066c99665dcdbbeaa4ef8977f.jpg  
> Anastasia: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cb/3d/6d/cb3d6db2950304bbebc6deda9f167f30.jpg  
> Drizella: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/35/76/183576b2cc3640db0abba166743d8fe2.jpg
> 
> I have yet to figure out Alice


	3. Setting Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella decides it is best to set some rules to keep Alice from doing whatever she chooses and it's time to meet the prince.

Ella awoke to Anna shaking her arm. Anna was the gardners daughter and she liked to help Ella and Anastasia, Ella opened her as to the little brunette girl and smiled at her.

" Hello, Anna. Thank you for waking me up" she told her smiling. 

Ella got up and went to dress. Once dressed she headed downstairs spotting Anastasia as she went. Once in the dining room, they sat at the table. Alice was already there and had yet to notice them. Laurence brought in the breakfast the girls signaled him to remain quiet wondering how long it would take for Alice to notice them. Drizella came stopping down her clothes in disarray, she was used to someone helping her but Anastasia had seen her slap poor Susan and told her that until she learned to be more respectful she could dress herself from now on. She made sure to tell everyone not to help her and to let her be until she apologized.

" Mother look at me" she whined as she entered the dining room.

Alice looked up to see her pride and joy completely disheveled. Her hair was unbrushed and look like a bird's nest and her dress was twisted around and on backward. She looked like a child trying to dress for the first time. Ella and Anastasia tried not to laugh and Alice looked on with astonishment.

" And why are they here. Get out I hate looking at you two" She ranted

"We live here or did you forget that? " Anastasia said as she cracked her egg.

" **MOTHER !** " she fumed

Ella sighed softly she really did hope that Drizella would at least act her age today, but it seemed by making her do something on her own has made her even more childish. Alice stood quickly and helped her fix her dress not much could be done about her hair tho. She then flopped into her chair in the most unladylike manner Ella had ever seen. That would have to be fixed. She remembered that while she and Anastasia had lessons on how to act she would rant and rave until she was allowed to go to the market with Alice. Ella shared a sideways glance with her sister and it seemed they thought the same thing.

" Now would either you like to explain why Drizella had to get herself ready this morning ?" Alice asked

" She decided to slap the servants simply cause she could. So until she can value them non are to come into her room" Anastasia replied

Alice was about to say more but Ella held her hand.

" As of today, there will be rules. I am sick and tired of the ghastly rumors I have heard. Drizella you are a beautiful young lady and it is high time that you act like one and not a child. Later this week a tutor will come and Alice you may not take her from these classes to go shopping infarct Drizella unless you finish these classes and show improvement father has mentioned before that you will lose your shopping Allowance. Alice your spending habits are revoked you can no longer go around spending money any whatever bauble catches your eye. If these rules are not adhered to I will contact father to see what he has to say and we can go from there."

Alice knew better than to argue this. In fact, it may be for the best to listen to Ella at least she wants Drizella to be a Lady. She steepled her fingers and hummed. This wasn't good yes she was Geoffrey's wife until she could find a will Ella was in fact in charge of the house. Because like she had said the only reason that she was still married to Geoffrey was that he loved Anastasia as his own. She ground her teeth at the thought and then reluctantly nodded her head. Drizella screeched in rage. Alice watched as they finished their breakfast and announced that they were going into town. They then got up and left.

" Mother how could you let her do that to me" Drizzella cried. Oh her poor baby it seemed that she never got her way for long. 

"I know my dear but Geoffrey has basically left Ella in charge of the estate while he is gone. Attend the classes tho for it was a kindness to get you a tutor to make sure you could behave like a lady. We will bid our time and when we can we will then strike." Alice said once she had led Drizzella up the stairs and brushed her hair.

Drizella pouted but nodded. It wasn't that Drizella was unaware of her behavior it was just that seeing Geoffrey love them and not her made her angry. She didn't really hate them but her mother always let her get away with things. 

* * *

Ella and Anastasia had gone to have a couple of dresses made the ones they had were starting to become tatters and it was not very becoming of two young ladies to wear rags. 

" Oh Ella let's stop by the Bakers they have some fresh bread and we didn't get any last we were here," Anastasia said.

" Well, we are finished let's go maybe we can grab a roll or two to snack on" She answered with a smile. 

The two entered the bakery and instantly inhaled the wonderful smell of baked bread coming out of the oven. Anastasia quickly went over and asked for three loaves, two rolls, and a box of fresh pastries. Ella laughed as her sister did a small dance in excitement for their treats. She didn't notice a young man standing behind her until he cleared his throat. Ella jumped in surprised and quickly turned and looked at the person that was there. It was a young man he stood at least two heads taller than she. He wore nice clothes he was obviously a nobleman. His face was stern, but not hard he had warm brown eyes and curly brown hair. 

" Oh, I am sorry my lord," she said quickly cursing. 

" No it is I who should apologize for scaring young lady," He said his voice was a deep warm bariton very different than Ella's own soft melodic voice.

" It is all right I should have been more mindful" she replied. 

The man smiled and introduced himself. " I am Prince Cedric the third and may I know your name" 

Ella's eyes widened the prince of all days to look so messy " I am Lady Elizabeth Tremaine your majesty it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She then noticed her sister " And this is Lady Anastasia Tremaine my sister" Anastasia hear that he was the prince curtsied as well.

" Your Majesty," she said softly.

He looked at them both and saw his father out the window gesture for them to leave. " It was nice to make your acquaintances but I must leave until we meet again my Ladies," He said with an inclination of his head he walked out to the carriage.

The two girls sighed in relief when he left. the baker handed them their purchases and they left both thinking that they had to have been dreaming. They were glad that their new dresses would be ready in three days cause if they ever saw the prince again they would hope that they would be better dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly my telling of Cinderella as well as a matchup of some of the different versions.


End file.
